1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to a location-based service system and method for generating secondary information based on location-based information.
2. Discussion of the Background
In wireless communication systems, a location of a user can often be tracked using a Global Positioning System (GPS) or a mobile communication network through a terminal carried by the user. Information about the tracked location may be stored in real time, along with time information.
Hereinafter, a system and method that may efficiently use location information based on a route of the user will be provided.